Tournés vers l'avenir
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Jade Martin est une informaticienne comme les autres. Ou presque. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Non, plus important, qui êtes-vous ?" "Au lieu de ressasser un passé dont il ne savait quoi penser, Anthony Stark lui offrit un avenir." Ceci est l'histoire de solitude, d'âmes en recherche et de renaissance. Une histoire qui ne fait que commencer... X-Over. OS. COMPLETE.


**Oyez, oyez ! lecteurs de tous horizons, me voici avec un nouveau OS. Je sais, ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien publié mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mon imagination ne travaille pas au contraire. J'ai donc pondu ça en un après-midi. C'est court, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues et c'est **_**surtout**_** très bizarre. Je voulais laisser du mystère, j'en ai quand même peut-être fait un peu trop . Bref, j'ai un peu avancé dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre de « L'autre facette » mais bon… syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai rien d'autre à dire ^^' Je n'ai pas le courage de m'atteler de nouveau à une fic à chapitre.**

**Doooonc, après avoir vu Avengers, j'ai eu un éclair de génie (ironie quand tu nous tiens….) mon inspiration est revenue en bloc et je n'arrête pas d'écrire dès que j'ai le temps. Parce que oui, étant en Term S, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver cette année. Et pour la petite histoire, le divorce de mes parents a aussi été très pénible. Bref, je ne vais pas non plus m'appesantir là-dessus. Voici le texte !**

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel sauf Jade Martin qui est à **_**moi**_**. Amoiàmoiàmoirienqu'àmoi (clin d'œil à une certaine citrouille écumant les fandoms de Bleach et d'Harry Potter entre autres xD).**

Anthony Stark avait toujours été un type bourré de défauts : égoïste, impulsif, coureur de jupons, fier à la limite du mépris, égocentrique, orgueilleux, … bref, la liste était encore longue.

Il n'avait pas changé avant sa capture en Afghanistan, où sa survie tenait de sa remise en question. Mais, quelques années avant ça, il avait fait une rencontre qui sur le coup ne l'avait pas marqué ou fait réfléchir. Non, il avait fait la connaissance d'un des nombreux informaticiens travaillant pour lui. Il l'aurait sûrement mis dans son lit s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé (entre autres) aussi frigide : froid à la limite du glacial, imperturbable, sérieux comme pas deux, sans oublier le fait qu'il avait bien sous-entendu le « pas intéressé ». Bien sûr, Tony avait été un peu tenté de la virer avant de se rendre compte qu'elle dirigeait une équipe et que personne ne pouvait la remplacer dans son secteur. Oui, « elle ». Une femme. Jade Martin de son petit nom, elle restait bien dans les clous quel que soit le domaine et faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Enfin, à part au niveau de l'informatique où elle ne laissait personne ou presque lui marcher sur les pieds. Il ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention, jaugeant les jambes interminables d'une de ses collègues de travail qui, elle, avait atterri entre ses draps dès le lendemain.

Enfin, si. Il avait retenu une phrase de l'unique conversation qu'ils avaient partagé : « si un jour vous avez besoin de moi pour un problème que vous ne sauriez résoudre, appelez-moi. » Bien entendu, il avait pris ça pour une tentative de boutade et lui avait ris au nez avant de se rendre plus ou moins compte (plutôt moins que plus, il matait sans vergogne la taille de guêpe de la fameuse collègue à ce moment-là) qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Ce souvenir, il avait changé sa vie. A son retour d'Afghanistan, il lui était brusquement revenu en mémoire lorsqu'il avait reçu sur le réseau interne de JARVIS les données qui lui manquaient de SON entreprise sur les trafics louches qu'exerçait son partenaire. Avec comme pseudo de signature **Bronx**. Il avait réussi à remonter jusqu'aux ordinateurs d'une de ses tours à Manhattan après de nombreuses heures de craquage informatique (enfin, JARVIS l'avait fait parce que lui, il jouait au super héros à l'autre bout du monde). Il y avait une multitude d'équipes de travail là-bas, beaucoup vivant néanmoins dans le quartier à la sinistre réputation. Survolant la liste, il avait remarqué le nom « Martin » en plein milieu. Une petite recherche dans les fichiers publics et…

- Bingo, murmura le milliardaire devant ses écrans.

A Riverdale, un appartement T2 d'une zone sans problème : voilà l'habitation qu'occupait la jeune femme. Celui auquel il était allé frapper après en avoir fini avec le soi-disant ami de son père. Parce que la jeune femme ne répondait pas au téléphone, semblant s'être coupée du monde, ne venant même plus au travail. Au lieu de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, il décida d'aller lui parler. Non seulement il voulait tirer les choses au clair lui-même, mais l'idylle que Pepper vivait avec l'agent Coulson (un type dont un ustensile de ménage devait être coincé _très _profondément dans un endroit sans lumière, d'après les propos ironiques du milliardaire) lui donnait des boutons, surtout après qu'il ait cru (pendant à peine un instant, hein, faut pas pousser mémé dans l'escalier) avoir des sentiments pour elle. Non, il n'était pas d'une mauvaise foi incroyable. Du tout.

Il s'était donc retrouvé au troisième étage de l'immeuble en question, sans prévenir quiconque de ses projets ou avertir l'intéressée de sa visite. Comme d'habitude. Un coup de sonnette…

Vingt secondes plus tard, son employée débarquait en tenue très différente de son tailleur strict de travail (qui, soyons francs, ne pouvait mettre que les mannequins en valeur ce dont la jeune femme était très loin). Short en jean, chaussons, t-shirt trop grand et lunettes de travers, elle observa son mot dire son milliardaire de patron. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, une rougeur affolante envahit ses pommettes. Oups. Pour la première fois, ils prirent la peine de se regarder l'un l'autre sans animosité ou on-dit. Elle, la vingtaine bien sonnée, quelques kilos en trop, yeux noisette en amande, cheveux sombres courts en pétard, dans toute sa simplicité. Lui, près de quarante ans, les tempes à peine grisonnantes sur ses cheveux bruns, regard vif, musclé sous son costume, partisan du capitalisme dans toute sa splendeur. Une vision du monde aussi opposée que leur manière de vivre.

- Euh, bonjour, finit-elle par bafouiller. C'est pour quoi ?

Pour une entrée en matière, elle faisait fort. Il ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire. Vexée, Jade le fit tout de même rentrer. De toute façon, elle le savait capable de défoncer la porte s'il en avait envie. Autant économiser, donc.

- Je suis venu voir **Bronx**. Est-ce qu'il est là ? déclara-t-il finalement après s'être remis de son fou rire.

Elle eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Vous êtes venu sonner à la bonne porte, c'est déjà ça. Venez voir par ici, répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

L'appartement était plutôt petit sans être minuscule, petit nid douillet de chaleur et de convivialité. Les pièces étaient faites dans des couleurs chaudes, une multitude d'objets et souvenirs avaient envahis les étagères ou bibliothèques, des livres s'entassaient par dizaines mais un détail interpella Tony.

- Vous n'avez aucune vie sociale ou alors vous faites moins que votre âge ? railla-t-il à moitié en désignant les murs. Je trouve curieux de n'avoir aucune photo.

- Je me doute bien que de nombreux autoportraits doivent orner vos propres murs, monsieur Stark, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Oh non, j'ai beau être un surdoué dans presque tous les domaines, je préfère m'observer dans la glace plutôt que de perdre du temps à barbouiller des toiles.

1 point partout, balle au centre. On pouvait ajouter narcissique à la liste de défauts, tiens. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le faire entrer dans une pièce. Sa chambre. Chambre qui n'en était pas vraiment une, en fait. Le lit était bien là, avec une commode dans un coin mais c'était bien les seuls objets qui caractérisaient l'endroit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre à part des dizaines d'écrans virtuels d'ordinateurs ornant les murs. Divers algorithmes et programmes semblaient travailler en permanence, des téléchargements s'effectuaient sans un bruit à une vitesse éclair et des cartes avec vision de satellites étaient affichées l'une d'elle, nota le gérant de l'industrie Stark, surveillait sa résidence. Lui qui croyait avoir dévié toutes les caméras spatiales, il était servi !

Grinçant mentalement des dents, il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Qui ne semblait plus si jeune, affalée sur son lit avec un air las accroché au visage aussi sûrement qu'avec de la colle glu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Non, plus important, rectifia Tony, qui êtes-vous ?

L'informaticienne se savait au pied du mur elle avait mûri cette éventualité depuis qu'elle avait songé à aider son employeur pour ses affaires de gentil contre vilain. Alors, elle raconta. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait été arrachée à sa famille, pour Dieu seul sait quel dessein. Elle avait basculé dans une sorte de monde fantastique où la puissance se mesurait avec les Fruits que les Hommes mangeaient. Elle parla longuement de trois frères adoptifs, aussi fous les uns que les autres, qui lui manquaient beaucoup et l'avait aidé à maîtriser ses capacités. Par-là, elle voulait dire le pouvoir lui permettant de contrôler tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un système binaire. Autrement dit, la totalité de l'informatique de la planète pouvait devenir sien en quasiment un claquement de doigt. Ensuite, elle ne précisa pas dans quelle circonstance, même s'il remarqua sa main se crispant sur son ventre, elle mourut. Et elle arriva ici. New York. Dans une dimension où on ne tuait pas les gens à cause de leur affiliation et où les superhéros comme Captain America défendaient des valeurs justes. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui restait : de l'informatique. Et quoi de mieux que les industries Stark ? Elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa famille, aucun de ses amis, rien. Elle était seule. Terriblement et définitivement seule.

Jade Martin ne reparla plus jamais de son passé après cela. Partie de lycéenne normale en situation moyenne, elle était devenue informaticienne de génie d'un monde parallèle. C'était trop pour elle, depuis trop longtemps. Alors, au lieu de ressasser un passé dont il ne savait quoi penser, Anthony Stark lui offrit un avenir.

La semaine d'après, elle prit du grade : elle faisait désormais partie de l'élite ultime travaillant directement dans les laboratoires Stark. Là, elle pouvait défouler son « génie » informatique comme elle le souhaitait tout en faisant avancer l'entreprise dans la bonne direction. De plus en plus souvent, Tony descendait voir ses avancées, lui parler un peu. Doucement, l'armure de béton armé qu'elle avait en sa présence se fissura et l'ambiance se réchauffa. Il fallut des jours pour commencer à répliquer aux phrases mordantes de son chef, des semaines pour qu'elle se mette à sourire en sa présence, des mois pour qu'elle accepte de dîner chez lui malgré ses invitations (données plus pour la forme qu'autre chose). Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait manqué de mourir à cause de son cœur défaillant qu'elle osa lui mettre une paire de claques. Ce à quoi il répondit par un baiser fougueux qui n'avait rien de réfléchi et avait surtout pour but de faire taire ses hurlements de colère qu'on devait entendre jusqu'à Tokyo. Cela n'eut ni goût de tendresse, ni d'émotions jusqu'alors refoulées. Non, c'était juste le début de quelque chose.

Leur relation aurait pu s'effondrer. Partir en claquant la porte, changer d'identité pour ne pas l'avoir aux trousses, elle aurait pu le faire aisément. Mais non. Elle prit la décision d'assumer et resta. Cela prit du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que le geste soit réitéré. Mais voilà, un Stark ne supporte pas de voir un audacieux beau parleur (selon lui) draguer outrageusement (toujours selon lui) _sa_ partenaire. Quand avait-il commencé à la désigner ainsi mentalement ? il n'en savait rien. Il la prit juste par la taille avant de l'entraîner au dehors, quittant l'ambiance frivole et mondaine du gala où les industries Stark s'étaient trouvées à l'honneur.

- Tony, gronda-t-elle, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Depuis quand se tutoyaient-ils déjà ? Et l'appellation par son prénom, c'était nouveau ? Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'ils se regardèrent vraiment. Elle, ses kilos en trop envolés sans être taille mannequin, maquillée, coiffée et habillée pour l'occasion par des spécialistes, les yeux brillants sous les lampadaires à lumière tamisée du jardin d'agrément. Lui, élégant sans en faire trop, sa poitrine brillant d'un nouveau cœur dont il ignorait s'il était seulement artificiel, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés à force d'y avoir passé la main pour accompagner son sourire charmeur.

Leur second baiser eût goût de désir, de besoin et de renaissance.

Le reste ne tarda pas à suivre. A force de non-dits, d'attentes, de frustrations. Deux semaines plus tard, il venait l'aider à déménager. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose chez elle, à part une trentaine de photos encadrées où leur duo revenait encore et toujours. Elle avait passé des années dans cet appartement, accompagnée du poids pesant de la solitude. C'était un grand pas en avant.

Leur troisième baiser, sur le pas de la porte, fut le premier d'une longue série. Il avait goût d'amour, d'espoir et de vie.

Quelques années après, le dossier Avengers comportait sept noms, ceux des héros qui avaient sauvés New York (et la Terre par la même occasion) de la destruction : Steven Rogers dit « Captain America », la « Veuve Noire » Natasha Romanova, « Œil-de-Faucon » alias Clint Barton, le Docteur Banner (et son alter ego Hulk), le Dieu du Tonnerre Thor ainsi que les époux Stark, Anthony et Jade.

Leur histoire n'était pas fini, oh non : elle ne faisait que commencer.

TO BE CONTINUED… ?

**Voilà, c'était ça. ****Bizarre, un peu court peut-****être mais je ne peux pas en faire plus pour l'instant. Je ne savais pas trop dans quelle catégorie mettre ça, une suite est déjà dans ma tête avec beaucoup d'explications et d'histoires en parallèle mais tout dépend de vous.**

**Laissez donc une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^o^**

**Tchuuuuuus :D**


End file.
